Roleplay Portal/Camp Jupiter/Alex and Lilly's RP
Anastasiya and Evan Anastasiya: She's sat on a bench right near the Forum, really wishing her cellphone could be safely used here at Camp Jupiter. Having not seen Alessandra in a while, she was particularly bored, and seriously considering finding the vodka right now and getting absolutely drunk. It wouldn't be a terrible idea, but as the centurion of the First Cohort and the Greeks coming later, it was probably best not if she didn't want to be disqualified. "Ебать!" Evan: ''Evan walks back from training, Deliverance slung across his shoulders. It's a hot day and the Third Cohort barracks are far away from the forum. He decides to take a break and sits on a nearby bench. The son of Lucina straightens out the bowstring around his shoulders and checks that the weapon is hung properly. He wipes a few drops of sweat off his brow, which land on the ground in front of him. He hears a garbled mass of words, being yelled across the forum. He decides to investigate and speaks to Anastaysia. "Are you well miss?" ''He asks, awkwardly clearing out his throat. '' '''Anastasiya:' "Yeah, I'm okay," she answers a little shorter than she should have, but refrained from apologising. Why should she? Unable to find a reason to, she didn't - just sat there, trying to put a name to the face. Evan: ''Evan flushed and looked to the ground, where his footsteps were marked in the gravel path. He leant forwards and pressed his elbows on his knees whilst he took respite. "It's a hot day isn't it?" ''He sighed. The weather in California was warmer than the mild summers on Ogygia or the harsh weather back in England.'' '' '''Anastasiya: She nods. "It's much cooler back in Russia," she answers, flipping her hair over one shoulder, nonchalant. Where you from? she asked, at least slightly curious. "It's too hot in f*cking California - it's for the Apollo kids or something. F*cking favouritism. Evan: '''He nods awkwardly and shrugs his shoulders. "Aye. It's not that bad. Come rain or shine, I don't really mind. I'd take warmth over a cold winter any day." He says, reminiscing about the long winters he spent as a child, huddled with his step-mother while she told stories beside the hearth. "I've never spoken to a girl from Muscovy beforehand. I haven't been to the New World either before I ended up here." He admits and nods out of politeness, keeping his ingrained sense of chivalry. He extends a broad hand to shake. "I am Evan by the way. Fifth Cohort. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss." '''Anastasiya: She nods. "I suppose not everyone is used to the harsh winter like me." She looks a little distant, sighing as she remembered all the fighting that had gone on in the snow, and then the incident. She shook her head to clear the memories from it, in her distraction forgetting to use English. "Приятно встретиться с вами также. Я Анастасия, первой когорты." Evan: ''"I've suffered through many past winters in my lifetime. It was difficult to have to kill the animals, salt our meat, cut enough firewood to cook and keep ourselves warm but nothing compares to the warm winter stove or sweetmeats for Christmas." Evan reminisces. His lips lift into a small smile, and the son of Lucina drifts off until he hears the garbled mass of Russian, sticking out like a rusted sword in the snow. "Sorry. I don't understand Muscovite."'' Category:LillyDaNinja Category:ScalesofFate Category:Roleplay Category:Lilly's Roleplays